marvelfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Алая ведьма
1964 | Описание = , всемирно известная как — мутант со способностью изменять реальность, сестра-близнец Ртути, мама Виккана и Скорости и бывшая жена Вижена. Ванда проявила себя как настоящая героиня, но также известна и своей децимацией. Персонаж, создателями которого были Стэн Ли и Джек Кёрби, впервые появился в марте 1964 года в комиксе . Также Алую ведьму можно встретить в кинематографической вселенной Marvel, где ее сыграла американская актриса Элизабет Олсен, а первое появление состоялось в . | Комиксы = об Алой ведьме | А = Алая ведьма/Альтернативные|1-100 Алая ведьма/Альтернативные 2|101-200 | Д1 = 295; ; Wanda Maximoff (Clone) (Earth-295) 004.jpg; Ванда Максимофф (клон); Клон | Д2 = 616; ; Wanda Maximoff (Clone) (Earth-616) from Magneto Not a Hero Vol 1 3 0001.jpg; Ванда Максимофф (клон); Клон | Д3 = 616; ; Jean Grey (Earth-616) posing as the Scarlet Witch from X-Men the Hidden Years Vol 1 8.jpg; Джин Грей; Джин Грей; h=138 | Д4 = 616; ; June Covington (Earth-616) New Avengers Vol 2 18.png; Джун Ковингтон; Джун Ковингтон | Д5 = 616; ; Mighty Avengers 29 2.jpg; Локи Лафейсон; Локи Лафейсон | Д6 = 616; ; Natalya Maximoff (Earth-616) from Scarlet Witch Vol 2 12 001.PNG; Наталья Максимофф; Наталья Максимофф | Д7 = 616; ; Wanda Maximoff (Skrull) (Earth-616).jpg; Ванда Максимофф (скрулл); Скрулл-диверсант | Д8 = 616; ; No Image Female.jpg; Ванда Максимофф (Манхэттен); Ванда Максимофф | Д9 = 1610; ; Scarlet Witch (Android) (Earth-1610) Ultimates 3 Vol 1 5.jpg; Алая ведьма (андроид); Андроид | Д10 = 17952; ; Hive (Poisons) (Earth-17952) Members-Poison Scarlet Witch from Venomverse Vol 1 4 001.png; Алая ведьма (пойзон); Пойзон | Д11 = 95397; ; Wanda Maximoff (Poppupian) (Earth-95397).jpg; Ванда Максимофф (Поппупианка); Поппупианка | Д12 = 99315; ; Kree Scarlet Witch (Earth-99315) from Fantastic Four Vol 3 16.jpg; Алая ведьма (крии); Крии | Д13 = TRN219; ; Wanda Maximoff (Skrull) (Earth-TRN219) from Marvel Avengers Battle for Earth 0001.jpg; Ванда Максимофф (скрулл); Скрулл-диверсант; h=92 | Ф1 = 199999; ; Avengers Infinity War poster 020 Textless.jpg | Т1 = 8096; ; Wanda Maximoff (Earth-8096).png | Т2 = 11051; ; Wanda Maximoff (Earth-11052) from X-Men Evolution Season 3 1 0002.jpg; h=113 | Т3 = 91119; | Т4 = 92131; | Т5 = 534834; | Т6 = 600026; ; Wanda Maximoff (Earth-600026).png; h=125 | Т7 = 730784; ; Wanda Maximoff (Earth-730784) from The Avengers United They Stand Season 1 1 0001.jpg; h=146 | Т8 = TRN172; ; Wanda Maximoff (Earth-TRN172) from Super Hero Squad Show Season 2 16 0001.jpg; Ванда Максимофф; Алая императрица | Т9 = TRN416; ; Wanda Maximoff (Earth-TRN416) from Marvel Super Heroes What The--! Season 1 43 0001.jpg | Т10 = TRN663; ; Wanda Maximoff (Earth-TRN663) from Marvel Super Hero Adventures Captain Marvel - Halloween Spooktacular Vol 1 1.png | В1 = 7964; ; Wanda Maximoff (Earth-7964) from X-Men Legends II Rise of Apocalypse 001.jpg; h=112 | В2 = 12131; ; Wanda Maximoff (Earth-12131) 001.png | В3 = 13122; ; Wanda Maximoff (Earth-13122) from LEGO Marvel's Avengers 0001.png | В4 = 30847; ; Wanda Maximoff (Earth-30847) from Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Fate of Two Worlds 0001.jpg; h=133 | В5 = TRN012; ; Wanda Maximoff (Earth-TRN012) from Marvel Future Fight 001.jpg | В6 = TRN131; ; Wanda Lensherr (Earth-TRN131).jpg; Ванда Леншерр; Ванда Леншерр | В7 = TRN219; ; Wanda Maximoff (Earth-TRN219) and Peter Parker (Earth-TRN219) from Marvel Avengers Battle for Earth 0001.jpg | В8 = TRN258; ; Wanda Maximoff (Earth-TRN258) 001.png | В9 = TRN461; ; Wanda Maximoff (Earth-TRN461) from Spider-Man Unlimited (video game) 001.jpg; h=72 | В10 = TRN517; ; Wanda Maximoff (Earth-TRN517) from Marvel Contest of Champions 001.jpg | В11 = TRN562; ; Wanda Maximoff (Earth-TRN562) from Marvel Avengers Academy 001.png; h=133 | В12 = TRN581; ; Wanda Magnus (Earth-TRN581) from Spider-Man Shattered Dimensions 001.jpg; Ванда Магнус; Красивая бородатая леди | В13 = TRN665; ; No Image Female.jpg | В14 = TRN670; ; No Image Female.jpg | С1 = Baron Zero (Earth-9047) from What The--?! Vol 1 4 0001.jpg; Алая девка | С2 = Infinity Wars Weapon Hex Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg; Оружие Хекс | С3 = 127; ; Brother Mutant (Earth-127) from Exiles Vol 1 85 0001.jpg; Брат-мутант; Брат-мутант | С4 = 616; ; Lashina Maximoff (Earth-9602).jpg; Лашина Максимофф; Красная плеть | С5 = 616; ; Wanda Maximoff (Onslaught Reborn) (Earth-616).jpg; Ванда Максимофф (Возрождение Натиска); Ванда Максимофф (Возрождение Натиска) | С6 = 616; ; Witchfire (Eurth) (Earth-616) from Avataars Covenant of the Shield Vol 1 1 0001.jpg; Огненная ведьма (Зимля); Огненная ведьма | С7 = 982; ; Aerika Harkness (Earth-982) - Spider-Island Vol 1 1 002.jpg; Аэрика Харкнесс; Багровое проклятие | С8 = 9602; ; Deborah Walker (Earth-9602).jpg; Дебра Уокер; Антимония | С9 = 9602; ; Wanda Zatara (Earth-9602) from Doctor Strangefate Vol 1 1 001.jpg; Ванда Затара; Белая ведьма | С10 = 9997; ; Crimson Sage (Earth-9997).jpg; Багровая мыслительница; Багровая мыслительница; h=85 | С11 = TRN414; ; Maximoff (Girl) (Earth-TRN414) 0001.jpg; Максимофф (девочка); Максимофф | С12 = Мультивселенная; ; Lore (Multiverse) from Scarlet Witch Vol 1 4 0001.jpg; Лора; Лора }}en:Scarlet Witch es:Scarlet Witch fr:Sorcière Rouge ru:Алая ведьма it:Scarlet pt-br:Feiticeira Escarlate